Dear Loneliness,
by jessecraze
Summary: This is a story using emotions and feelings from within to make up an adventure of characters traveling on their way through different roads of other feelings trying to get a new heart because the old one is shattered. If you are into artistic point of views, this story is for you. Rated T. - Miss Amp


Dear loneliness, I have a story that might cheer you up.

As the heart shatters, "This is pain is drowing me. I dont know how to swim."  
The mind runs to the scene to see what is the matter, "I am here. I will learn from this."

All the meanwhile the nerves tremble in fear. The loud roar of disappoint approaches.

"Nothing for you is the reason you cry."  
The heart cries out, "Please I beg you to mend my pieces back together."  
Disappointment scoffs, "Hah. You dont deserve to be at peace. War is at hand."

Till then that love wanted inside but bitterness pushed love away. The head though it out for a long time and didn't understand the situation yet for it had not analyzed every aspect.  
What will it take to make of this pain. Only one can hope to believe in a new heart.  
For if the heart is broken and can't be fixed, therefore trade it in. The head had thought this all over and decided to set off on a far away adventure. This journey first starts down a road of denile but later catches up with another road called 'enough.' 'relstlessness'  
and 'numb'.

The shatter heart questioned, "Why must we escape and when can I breath again?"  
The head reassured, "This is for the best and I know the way."

Together they set off, the nerves following behind. Maybe they will meet some interesting chacaters along the way.

Along the road of 'enough' was waiting on the side, was 'Healing' and 'Forgiveness'.  
Both had been dropped off here by their enemy, 'Bitterness.' They waited patiently for somebody to be kind enough to carry them on. The heart being so shattered and the head still analyzing all aspects, we're the ones kind enough. Knowing they were not perfect and still reaching or hope, carried both 'Healing' and 'Forgiveness'  
with them. The four all reaching for hope and on their way to recieve a new heart.  
the shattered heart just wanted to make the mind happy. So they traveled a long time through 'Tears' and through 'Pain'. They walked over 'Fear' and 'Doubt.' Barely making it but keeping strong.

Forgivness, being tired, ask, "How much longer."  
The head not giving up said, "As long as it takes. We will get there."  
Healing put an arm around the head and said, "I am here with you during this proccess."

Both smiled, knowing they we're going to make it and continued walking on. They walked a few more miles until they finally reached yet anothe road, called, "understanding."  
Another character by the name of 'Faith' was sitting on a rock so full of wisdom.

The shattered heart asked curiously, "Do you really know why I am so shattered?"  
Faith chuckled in humbleness and said, "Ofcourse I do. Why, I am an actor and actors keep in touch with their feelings."  
Forgivness spoke up and said, "I am really scared. What if I can never trust again?"  
Faith put out his hand and said, "You can only trust by first trusting yourself."  
Forgivness took the hand of Faith and said, 'I think I understand now. You are really strong."  
Faith smirked and said, "I have to be strong. Thats the only way I can be friends with Strength."  
The head quickly looked up and asked, 'Who is strength?"  
Faith started ahead of the crowd and said, "Come on. I will introduce you."

The 5 of them continued on their journey down the road of understanding, reaching for hope and headed to meet 'strength'.  
When the night came, there was a great storm. Healing was afraid of storms and quickly hid behing Forgiveness. Forgivness also got scared and hid behind the shattered heart. Not having met Strength yet, the heart was too troubled and didn't know what the to do. The head was trying to understand the cause of this storm but over-analyzed it and began to drown. Faith noticed the cowards and steped it.

"Take my hand. Everything will be all right."  
The head hesitated this time and said, "But this storm is so scary. How do I know you are right?"  
Faith quickly grabbed on to the head's hand and said, "You cant see it but I promise you. The storm is almost over."

The head was picked up by Faith and soon the rest had came out of hiding and decided to trust Faith. After all,  
Faith was full of wisdom. Surly Faith would know the way. So they kept walking right through the storm, being brave and on their way to meet strength. By morning, they reached a tree that looked so green and bright. 'Strength' was sitting under it, admiring it's leaves. Faith went right up to him to introduce his friends he had found.

"Hi, strength. I have some friends I wanna introduce to you."  
Strength now looked up and smiled, "Oh thats wonderful. I love meeting new people."  
Faith brough up each of his friends at a time, "This is the head, the shattered heart, also heres healing and lets not forget Forginess. We went through a terrible storm to get here but it looks like things are bright and sunny on your side of town."  
Strength agreed, 'Oh yes. The leaves are green, the flowers are starting to bloom and I am just loving the warmth of that sun. Oh but I tell you, I too faced a terrible storm last night."  
Faith was surprised and asked, "You mean, you too went through the storm?"  
Strength waved his hand at Faith nonchalantly and said, 'Yea yea... YOu really believed you could have faced that storm all by yourself? You just couldnt see me because of how dark it was but I was there with all of you the whole time and I didnt let go of eaither of you till I knew you were through the worse part of it."  
The head quickly realized something and shouted, 'I get it now! I needed to take time to forgive and heal but I couldnt do it without the Faith. Then I had to walk through the awful storm thinking that Faith was the only one with the wisdom to carry me through it but Strength, you too were behind Faith pushing me on. I know how that I will for sure get a new heart. Oh look, everybody! I see the road of hope!"

Everybody looked out into the distant and we're rejocing at the sight. All of their miles, tears, fears, doubt and pain had paid off and they finally reached hope.

"HURRAY!" They all shouted and started to walk on ahead. That is, all of them accept the shattered heart. He was still behind against the tree.  
The heart saw the shattered heart and went back to the tree, asking, "Whats the matter? Why are you staying behind?"  
The shattered heart began to cry and asked, "Am I really ready to end this? Will I be brave enough?"  
The head smiled and said, "We have strength now. We will all be ready for anything and everything that comes our way."  
The shattered heart dried up his tear and said, "You are right. Thank you for allowing me to get where I needed to be."

Both walked on with the others and headed over the road of Hope. They reached the place where a new heart awaited and as the shatter heart said his thank yous and good byes, the new Heart joined the crowd and together they began a new journey.

THE END!

Love, Miss Amp. 


End file.
